Treize années et douze pour s'aimer
by EmmaD.11
Summary: Albus l'aida à se relever. Mais plus tard, tandis qu'il l'a abandonné, Albus ne fera plus cette erreur. Pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher de l'aimer. OS


**Alors voilà un petit OS que j'ai écrit ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Eh non, ce n'est pas un Drarry, mais un Scorbus. Ça ne change pas vraiment, dites-vous ? Bof, d'un côté on peut dire que oui ;D**

**Disclamer**: Les personnages, les lieux ainsi que le reste appartient à notre sublime JK Rowling.

**L'Histoire** : À moi :)

**Résumé**: Albus l'aida à se relever. Mais plus tard, tandis qu'il l'a abandonné, Albus ne fera plus cette erreur. Pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher de l'aimer.

**Genre** : Yaoi, Romance. Tragédie/Drame

**Posté le (créé)** : 04.04.13 /13.05.13

**Bêta Lectrice** : Moi, pour l'instant :3

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Juillet 2012**

Dehors le Soleil tapait fort sur le monde enjolivé. Les oiseaux gazouillaient puis les fleurs dansaient sous la légèreté du vent. C'était une magnifique journée, une journée spéciale. Nous étions le onze et une fête avait lieu. Elle était spécialement consacrée à la liberté. Et pour célébrer ceci, tous les sorciers et sorcières devaient se rejoindre dans un endroit, où la verdure s'étalait jusqu'à l'infini. C'était si joli.

Dans le ciel bleu, des boules de cotons étaient éparpillées. Oui, c'était une magnifique journée… ! En haut d'une colline, avait la présence d'un grand cèdre. Dessous ses multiples feuilles – sûrement habitées par la même occasion de quelques petits écureuils – étaient positionnés deux grandes tables entourées de chaises. C'était étrange, pour une fête réservée aux sorciers, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce fut ceci qui amplifiait le sentiment que ce jour était unique et il y avait de quoi.

Les familles étaient dispersées les unes envers les autres, allant de l'avant, afin de découvrir plus que leurs lignées de rang. Parce que même si ici la liberté régnait, la clarté du sang n'avait pas eu le cran de changer. À gauche il y avait les purs, à droite il y avait les ''autres''. Mais, ce n'était pas étrange de les voir se mélanger et les petits, impulsifs, allaient courir partout où l'espace leur permettait !

D'ailleurs, ils étaient tels que, lorsque un petit aux cheveux noirs de jais, courut à l'avant afin de découvrir plus, et qu'un second aux cheveux blonds platine fit de même, ils entrèrent tous les deux en collision.

Le premier se releva le plus rapidement possible, tendant sa propre main à son ''camarade'' afin de l'aider à se hisser.

« Merci » murmura le garçon blond, après être sur pied.

Il jaugea du regard la personne en face de lui puis épousseta sa robe de sorcier. C'était fou comme des enfants de six ans, avaient déjà l'air aussi grand…

« De rien. Comment t'appelles-tu ? » demanda le brun en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Il resta stoïque. Hésitant à répondre. Son père lui avait déjà parlé de lui, ou plutôt, de son géniteur. Peut-être n'était-ce pas les mêmes ? Il n'avait pas le moins du monde le caractère que lui avait prévenu son père…

« Scorpius et toi ? »  
« Albus. »

Ils se regardèrent, se demandant si ça valait réellement la peine.

« Nos prénoms rimes. » fit remarquer Albus d'un ton enjoué. « J'espère que tout à l'heure je ne t'ai pas fait bobo ! »  
« Je ne suis pas un enfant ! » répondit Scorpius d'une voix mal assurée.  
« Tu as quel âge ? »  
« Six ans ! »

Albus garda le silence, puis sourit.

« Tu veux venir jouer avec moi ? »

Scorpius ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il tourna la tête afin de voir ce que faisait son père, Drago. Il parlait avec distance en compagnie d'une personne dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Il ne s'occupait pas de lui. Alors, finalement, pourquoi pas ? Il hocha la tête avec joie et tous deux s'en allèrent découvrir plus qu'ils ne le devaient.

**Mars 2015**

Scorpius regarda fixement son père. Âgé seulement de neuf ans, il devait l'écouter droit et fier. Il ne pouvait pas imposer son avis et son père, même s'il le vit, ne fit comme si de rien n'était. Drago Malefoy avait toujours parlé de mal à propos de Lucius, mais si Scorpius avait bien compris, il était exactement pareil. Froid, distant, et ce depuis l'été deux mille douze.

Pourquoi ? Simplement car, lui, avait accepté _sa_ main. À l'âge de ses six ans, on ne pouvait pas dire que Scorpius avait été intelligent, - du moins c'étaient les pensées de Père. Depuis, ce dernier, a montré de tout ce qu'il pouvait, que les Potter n'étaient pas bons à côtoyer, mais plutôt bons à jeter. Sauf qu'il y avait une faille dans toute cette mascarade. Scorpius l'avait remarqué. Chaque fois que Père parlait des Potter, on aurait dit que dans sa voix, était planté le sentiment de la culpabilité. Il culpabilisait pour quoi ? De parler mal d'eux ? Pourtant, pour lui, tout ça n'était qu'un jeu.

Alors Scorpius avait appris à ne plus parler à son nouvel ennemi, Albus. De ne plus penser de lui comme un ami passé. C'était fini, terminé. Sur sa liste de pion à utiliser, Scorpius avait barré son prénom à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Ouais, c'était terminé et pour de bon…

**Mai 2016**

« _Scorpius,_

_Je sais que notre amitié ne peut exister, mais sache que si tu en changes d'avis, je serais toujours ici. En fait, je n'aime pas le fait qu'entre toi et moi, il n'y a plus de futur. Parce que ce que je souhaitais, c'est que ça dur. En l'occurrence on t'a appris bien assez tôt, que des quiproquos, il y en a dans tous les étages. Moi, plus jamais tu me rencontras, car je suis au plus bas. Tu me diras toujours dégage. Brûle cette lettre, je voulais juste te faire rappeler que je suis là, c'est bête, hein ? En tout cas, dans un an, on se retrouvera._ »

Drago fixa cette lettre, puis la brûla. Scorpius ne saura jamais ceci. Il s'en voulait.

**Septembre 2017**

Dehors le soleil tapait fort. Eh oui, c'était de nouveau un jour spécial. Non, ce n'était pas une fête, ou du moins pas totalement. C'était une seconde rencontre, qui allait sûrement durer longtemps. Même si la présence du vent était quelque peu présente, il faisait chaud. Aujourd'hui, une année scolaire débutait. À la gare de King's Cross, chaque visage qui s'y trouvait reflétait l'envie et le bonheur. Les enfants avaient tous une valise à la main auxquels leurs initiales étaient écrites dessus. Le train rouge crachait d'immenses panaches de fumée qui se répandaient dans l'air, libérés.

Les discussions faisaient échos et les rires étaient relâchés. En fait, qui pourrait se soucier du fait qu'une personne était mal en points ? Personne. Car tout sourire cachait le mal et c'était ça qu'était bien.

Lorsqu'Albus se retrouva devant les wagons à regarder d'un air absent les passagers déjà à bord, tant ils étaient pressés, il redoutait quelque chose. Aujourd'hui, c'était les uns ans de la lettre qu'il avait envoyé à Scorpius et il n'avait pas reçu de réponses. Ne sachant pourquoi, il se mit à la pointe des pieds, puis chercha de toute sa hauteur, une tête blonde aux yeux d'acier. Cependant, il y avait tant de gens, que même de retrouver un gros balourd, ce serait avec échec.

Il fit une grimace puis cessa de chercher, sachant pertinemment que ça n'en valait pas la peine, ça.

Après avoir reçu de multiples bisous de la part de sa mère ainsi que de son père – et aussi les répliques cinglantes de son frère – Albus se mena vers une des portes, sa valise tirée derrière lui. Il fixait le sol de pierre, détaillant les chaussures des gens. Tiens, une fille avait des bottes horribles, elles étaient s…

« Allez, poussez-vous ! » ordonna quelqu'un à un groupe de gens qui bloquait le passage.

Albus releva la tête, intrigué par le son de cette voix. Elle était insupportable mais… elle lui disait étrangement quelque chose.

Et là, ce fut le drame…

Deux regards s'entrechoquèrent, puis une seconde, deux secondes, trois secondes… Jamais ces secondes ne furent plus longues.

« Avancez ! » brailla une petite sorcière.

Scorpius détourna le regard puis poussa quelqu'un pour mieux avancer. Albus, cependant, ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Tous les élèves le bousculaient, dans tous les sens, il se sentait poussé avec violence, même. Mais jamais rien ne pourrait être aussi violent que ce regard, qui, malheureusement, avait eu une touche d'indifférence, sûrement voulu puisqu'il y avait du monde. Voilà cinq ans. Cinq longues années où ils ne s'étaient plus revus. Ils avaient changé, ils s'en étaient sûrement voulu.

**Octobre 2018**

Seconde année. Tous étaient rassemblés dans la grande salle. Tous avaient terminé de manger, et tous sortirent en même temps. Et comme d'habitude…

« Hey Potter ! On ne t'a jamais dit que tu ressemblais à un rat, comme ça ? » se moqua ouvertement Scorpius en le pointant du doigt.

Parce que Scorpius avait choisi cette voie. La voie de l'ennemi.

« Arrête. Tu ne sais pas faire semblant, du moins, pas totalement. »

Malefoy le regarda pendant que Nott riait à ses côtés. Il continua de le fixer comprenant que trop le sous-entendu. Depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, Albus n'avait jamais plus remis le sujet sur table. C'était un choc, il fallait l'assumer. Albus eut une sorte de sourire qui ressemblait vaguement à un rictus, puis s'en alla en oubliant pas de le bousculer.

**Janvier 2019**

Albus se pavanait dans les couloirs. Il faisait jour, trop jour pour qu'il ait envie de sortir. Son frère était dehors, nonobstant, à faire des bêtises. Et sa sœur, Lily, qui était en première année seulement, était en train de réviser. Super. Les BUSEs ou même les ASPICs étaient dans longtemps, ma chère.

Albus sourit puis descendit les marches des escaliers de pierre. Il entendit soudain du bruit, ainsi il se stoppa. Il reconnaissait cette voix. Cette même voix traînante qu'il eut tant insultée pour une raison ignorante. Et il le vit. Il le vit avec son groupe de faux amis. Car nous savions tous que les Serpentard n'ont pas ce genre de chose. Des amis, pff, quelle ironie, oui !

Albus ne répondit pas à son sarcasme. En fait, il n'avait lui-même pas écouté. Il n'avait pas pris le temps et c'était mérité. Alors, il regarda son ennemi – son vrai ennemi ! – droit dans les yeux à travers les mètres qui les séparaient, puis se retourna, pour partir.

Scorpius ferma sa bouche, ne voulant étrangement plus l'outrager d'insultes. Il était parti. Il lui avait ouvertement tourné le dos… Fallait recommencer…

**Avril 2020**

Scorpius était dans une salle de classe avec Goyle et Crabb. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, mais surtout, ils voulaient être tranquilles.

« De toute manière c'est notre quatrième année, alors… »  
« Il est là le souci ! Nous sommes en quatrième année et pas une seule fois nous avions gagné ! » s'insurgea Scorpius en tapant la surface du bureau avec sa main. Le claquement raisonna dans la salle, s'enfuyant dans le couloir puis mourut dans le hall, plus loin.

Albus fronça les sourcils. Intrigué, il s'avança. Mais lorsqu'il eut atteint la porte et qu'il entendit distinctement les voix, il s'immobilisa. Pourquoi était-il venu ici ? Quelle erreur, bon sang !

« Hey, t'as entendu ? » demanda Crabb à ses amis dans un chuchotis grotesque.

Scorpius hocha la tête puis se leva, suivit des deux autres. Tous trois se dirigèrent avec rapidité en dehors de la pièce puis virent au loin Potter marcher d'un pas pressé.

« Aah, mais c'est simplement la tapette du lycée ! C'est bon les gars, on ne risque rien ! » annonça fortement Goyle.

Albus s'arrêta brusquement et Malefoy fronça les sourcils. Tapette ? Comment ça ? Oui, ça faisait une semaine qu'on avait découvert ceci… Mais personne ne le disait à voix haute, respectant beaucoup trop Potter pour ça. Cependant, Goyle venait de dire tout haut, ce que pensaient les gens tout bas. Et Malefoy n'avait jamais su ceci. De savoir qu'Albus était homo, le dégoûtait presque. Il fit une grimace.

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Je suppose que ça te dégoûte, hein ? Mais Malefoy, ça fait maintenant quatre ans que je m'en fiche de toi. »

Goyle et Crabb s'esclaffèrent de rire.

« Genre, parce que avant tu ne t'en fichais pas de lui ? »  
« Non, car lorsque je tends la main, ce n'est pas pour rien. Hein ? Tu t'y conn… »  
« La ferme. » murmura Scorpius.  
« Tapette. » poursuivit Goyle.

Albus darda son regard vert dans celui métallique qu'il ne percevait toujours pas. Ce fut avec un sacré ton de répugnance qu'il annonça à l'intention de Goyle :

« Toi, c'est de rester avec lui qui fait de toi une tapette. »

Puis il partit sans même prendre le temps de jeter un second regard à sa Némésis…

**Février 2021**

Albus venait de terminer son cours de Potion. Il mit un pas à l'intérieur du couloir des cachots, puis une ombre fit face à travers la clarté. C'était Scorpius. Depuis ce fameux jour d'avril, ils ne s'étaient même plus regardés droit dans les yeux.

Toutefois, aujourd'hui était sûrement un jour différent. Albus lui lança un regard oblique et Scorpius ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Mais le Gryffondor n'entendait pas de cette oreille car il s'avança en donnant au passage un violent coup d'épaule au Serpentard, qui, par défaillance, tomba sur le sol, la pierre froide.

Albus le regard de haut, tel qui l'était à l'instant, puis cracha d'un air dédaigneux :

« Je ne vais pas tendre ma main pour t'aider à te relever. Les mauvaises erreurs ne se font qu'une seule fois. Je ne vais pas commettre la même que j'ai faite lors de mes cinq ans. »

Et il partit. Il partit avant même de savoir, qu'à l'instant, Scorpius venait de libérer une de ses rares larmes salées qui roula su sa joue, puis mourut sur ses lèvres. C'était vrai. Les erreurs, les vraies, ne se faisaient qu'une seule fois. Le truc qu'était étrange, c'était que lui voulait la réparer.

**Mars 2022**

« _Albus,_

_Ça fait maintenant dix ans, qu'on s'est rencontrés pour la première fois et sache qu'au fond, je n'ai pas changé. Depuis ce jour, lorsque tu ne m'as pas aidé, je suis resté sur le sol gelé. Moi, Scorpius Malefoy, fils de Drago Malefoy, est resté au plus bas, rien que par honnêteté. Je ne sais pas comment j'ose dire ceci, mais c'est un fait, tu sais j'y remédie… Alors pour me faire pardonner, je t'envoie cette missive dégradée d'amour-propre. Car nous savions tous les deux qu'entre toi et moi ça ne marchera pas. Malheureusement, les barrières de la haine sont faites de pierre et je n'ai rien pour les casser._

_Avec respect,_

_Scorpius._ »

Albus posa cette lettre sur son chevet. Cette même lettre qu'il eut tant de fois lu. Il la rangea dans son tiroir puis se décida enfin d'y répondre. Voilà maintenant déjà quelques mois que cette lettre était en sa possession. Il se leva, prit sa plume d'aigle, un parchemin neuf puis une bouteille d'encre bleue.

« _Malefoy,_

_À l'âge de mes dix ans, je t'avais envoyé une lettre qui représentait mes sentiments. C'est simple, tu ne m'as pas répondu et j'estime que je devrais faire pareil. Mais il se trouve que je le fais quand même, par fierté et tant pis pour moi. Je sais que tu as perdu._»

**2023 Novembre**

C'était étrange, mais depuis l'année passée, depuis cette lettre implorée, ils avaient fait une petite approche d'amitié. Scorpius, contre son père, s'est permis d'apprécier Albus pour sa juste valeur. Me direz-vous que c'est trop rapide, mais… Ça faisait onze ans qu'ils se connaissent et durant ses onze années, ils ont essayé de faire semblant d'être ennemis, mais ce fut sans succès…

« Est-ce vrai que tu m'as envoyé une lettre lorsque tu avais dix ans ? »

**2024 Juin**

« C'est fou comme on a perdu du temps… » murmura au creux de l'oreille d'Albus, Scorpius.

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête. C'était la fin de leur dernière année. Ils étaient libres.

« Pourquoi le jour où on m'a traité de tapette tu n'as rien dit ? » demanda brusquement Albus, se souvenant de ça.

Scorpius garda le silence. Les sentiments étaient trop envahissants pour qu'il puisse rendre sa parole publique et Albus accepta ce silence. Ce genre de silence qui racontait toute une histoire.

Jamais ils n'ont été aussi proches l'un l'autre. Et Scorpius eut enfin accepté et réalisé le fait, qu'Albus n'était pas un simple pion de sa partie d'échec qu'était la vie. Non. Albus c'était son roi et ce sera le dernier qui mourra.

Oui, car ils ont eu besoin de toutes ses années pour avoir osé s'apprécier. Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres d'Albus en constatant ceci.

**2025 Février.**

Aujourd'hui c'était le onze. Treize années où ils se connaissaient. Albus regarda Scorpius d'un air interrogateur. C'était fou comme leur histoire avait commencé. Dingue, vraiment… Le silence était là. C'était reposant. Si calme et si bon ! Se sentant observé, Scorpius releva la tête puis fixa lui aussi le rouge et or. Voici une année que l'école était terminée. Voici exactement trois ans qu'Albus l'aimait éperdument… Mais un jour il lui avait dit, que c'était impossible… Et ça c'était inadmissible.

Scorpius savait parfaitement à quoi il pensait. Mais un amour entre les deux était _impossible_, n'est-ce pas ? Insensé, ils ne pouvaient pas s'aimer. Pourtant, pour l'ancien Gryffondor, si. C'était faisable et pas imaginable.

Albus le regardait toujours et encore. Ses yeux verts brillaient de sentiments. Il regardait ses lèvres, comme si ce geste lui donnait de l'oxygène. Évidemment, il ne s'en rendait pas compte et Scorpius en avait l'habitude, maintenant… Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement et encore moins lui demander d'arrêter. Car finalement, il aimait bien être désiré de cette façon. De se dire, qu'entre les deux, il n'y avait pas de contrefaçon. Ensemble, leur parcours était étrange, mais si beau. Ainsi, il fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire, car après ce geste, leur amour avait débuté et multiplié…

Scorpius s'avança lentement vers Albus, ne sachant pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Ils étaient si près que leurs souffles envahissaient l'un l'autre. Si près que leurs nez se frôlaient. Le brun posa sa main sur la joue rosie du blond. Dans une douce caresse, il lui susurra :

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé… »  
« De t'aimer reviens à de l'évidence. »

D'abord, elles se frôlèrent. Les lèvres charnues d'Albus étaient si douces, qu'il en frissonna. Puis, ignorant lequel des deux, un s'avança un petit peu plus, ne voulant pas attendre plus longtemps, puis, ce fut accompagné d'amour passionné, qu'ils s'embrassèrent pour la première fois…

* * *

Voilà ! Quoi, pardon ? Vous vous attendez à plus ? Mais un amour passionné qui ne vient que de débuter, il ne faut pas le précipiter :D J'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Merci d'avoir lu et bonne journée. Bises, OG.

**Petit proverbe : ''On passe une moitié de sa vie à attendre ceux qu'on aimera et l'autre moitié à quitter ceux qu'on aime.'' Victor Hugo.**


End file.
